


Let's skip everyday

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Request made by Raven:How about one where Dylan picks up y/n to take her to school, but instead (of going to school) he lays and sleeps with her in his bed.They kiss, cuddle each other and sleep. Falling in and out of sleep while cuddling, alone and at peace.. lots of making out lol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Let's skip everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet readers here is a request I wrote for Raven. I hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comment !
> 
> \- X

The engine is purring away as Dylan drives us to school. After a lengthy discussion of why we should just skip the whole day we decide together that we’re going to school and be good kids today. I’m not happy about it but here we are. On our way to school, seeing the building makes me roll my eyes furiously. Dylan doesn’t say anything as he keeps driving us to school. But where he is supposed to take a left he just keeps going straight.

“Uuh Dylan” I say looking back at the school.

“Yes” he says with a big smile on his face as he looks at me. 

“We’re not going to school are we?” I ask with a smile to match his.

“Nope, my parents are out so nobody will catch us ditching school today” he says happily. We’ve been floating around in the grey area between friendship and more for a while now. There has been kissing on one evening but we were both drunk and neither of us has said a thing about it since. 

“Sounds perfect to me” I say sinking back in my seat as he brings the two of us to his home. We exit the car and joke around a little before he opens the door. Inside we take off our jackets and shoes. Dylan grabs us a soda and then we make our way to his room. Where we settle on his bed together. Dylan is sitting against the wall and I’m settled with my legs underneath me on the edge of the bed not too far from him. Our drinks on his nightstand. 

“I’m so freaking tired” Dylan tells me rubbing his eyes. 

“That’s what you get for staying up half the night gaming and the other half talking on AOL” I say grinning.

“One of those two halves is your fault” he says pointing at me.

“My fault?” I ask pointing at my chest. Dylan’s eyes go over me with a smirk on his face.

“Yes your fault, who was I talking to on AOL?” he says adjusting his pillow underneath his arm leaning down a bit.

“Not just me” I say always assuming he’s talking to more then just me. He couldn’t possible be able to talk to me for hours. 

“Yes just you, who else would I be talking with?” he asks curiously.

“I don’t know” I say feeling a bit shy. 

“You don’t know?” he asks and then he starts to curse “motherfucking pillow” and he wants to adjust it but it’s not going the way he wants it. So he changes his plans and places the pillow down and just lies down on the bed on his back with his one hand underneath his head. “That’s better” he says grinning as he looks up at me.

“Comfortable much?” I ask smiling. But then his facial expression changes and he places his hand on the bed beside him.

“Come find out” he says swallowing hard. I’m not sure if he’s joking or dancing around in that stupid grey area again. Dylan must see the struggle on my face because he continues “come take a nap with me” and my breath gets caught in the back of my throat. I want to object thinking it’s going to be weird but my body has other plans. Without thinking about it I get on my knees before I lay down next to him on my belly. My head close to his open arm. “That’s how you’re comfortable on a bed?” he asks laughing but I can hear he’s nervous. 

“Well not really” I say having trouble looking anywhere but his face. 

“Come here” he says softly as he pats the bed close next to him. I move my body up all the way high so my face is almost next to his, resting on his arm. “That looks more comfortable. Is it?” he asks never taking his eyes off of mine.

“Yeah it is” I say smiling, happy with how close we are to each other. Deciding to make the most out of it I settle close against him and place my head on his chest. His arms go around me and he holds me close to him. Feeling his chest go up and down underneath me I get so comfortable my eyes close. “This is perfect” I say sleepy. 

“It really is, just one thing missing” he says with his nose in my hair.

“Which is?” I ask as my hand goes up to rest next to my face. 

“This” and he brazenly pulls my one leg up so he can curl his legs through mine. Lacing us together even closer. “See even better” he says with a lump in his throat. I’m looking at his chest, afraid to look up or move to much to find out this is all a dream.

“Yup” I say trying to sound breezy. “Dylan” 

“Yeah” 

“I’m falling asleep” I say with a small chuckle. 

“Good, me too” he says dreamily and I could swear he pressed a kiss against my head but I might very well be asleep already.

I hear little to no sound around me, just rhythmic breathing underneath me. Arms tightly around me still, a hand is lazily caressing my back and arm. It’s sending a burning longing all through my body in the best way. I shift a little to get closer to Dylan. Placing my leg further over his, locking his in between mine. I can’t believe this is real, waking up in his arms. 

“Are you awake?” his soft voice sounds above my ear. 

“Maybe” I say with a smile on my face “it tickles a little” 

“What tickles, my hand going over you?” he asks and I look up to find a beautiful smile on his face. 

“A little but don’t stop” I say pitiful making him chuckle.

“Y/n?” he asks.

“Yeah?” I answer.

“Do you regret kissing me?” he asks me and I can see how nervous he is. His question makes it increasingly harder to breath. 

“No” I say to him knowing there is no way back now. We’re too deep into the grey and the only way out is together. “Do you regret kissing me?” I ask him looking into his eyes. 

“What do you think?” he asks letting his hand run up over my arm, resting it in my neck and against my jaw. 

“I’m thinking you should kiss me again” I say letting out a nervous breath. His mouth curls up into a smile.

“Really? You want that?” he asks and I’m not sure if he’s looking for reassurance or if he’s playing with me. I do know my answer. I wet my lips and stop right before his.

“What do you think?” I say against his lips. The smile fades from his lips and before my heart is ready he kisses me again. Neither of us drunk this time. Fully aware of how we both want this. I open my mouth to give him full access which he takes eagerly. He presses himself closer to me, his leg sliding further down between my legs. His tongue tasting mine, as we twirl around each other in my mouth. Pressing them together sloppily, wetting our lips in the process but I don’t care. This is what I want. Him, kissing me, making me feel this good. I’ve wanted him for so long now. He pulls back making me ache to get him back. His hand goes up to my cheek while his other arm is still around me. “You’re so beautiful” he tells me making me shy away from his eyes with mine, but he doesn’t let me. Pulling me back by my chin with his fingers. Dylan moves down to kiss me again and my arms shoot up around his neck pulling him down against me making his leg rub between mine causing a friction I never knew I needed as much as I do now. It feels so good a moan escapes my lips involuntarily causing us both to jerk back. “I’m sorry” I say apologising having no idea why I do so. Dylan is breathing so heavily as he looks down on me. 

“Don’t apologise that was” but he stops talking and kisses me again. His hand in my neck, moving to my shoulder as his lips go down to my jaw. I suck in my lips but when he reaches my neck a sharp breath comes out of my mouth. Dylan’s reaction is placing his tongue on my neck, licking my skin before he starts to leave kisses everywhere. My hands go down over his back to the bottom of his shirt where they linger before I place them on his lower back under his shirt. He hits a spot in my neck that’s so sensitive I moan out again. “Okay” he says in a tone I’ve never heard from Dylan before. “I need a minute” he says. 

“Why? Am I doing this wrong?” I ask him and his head jerks up, looking at me. 

“No” he says biting his bottom lip “the exact opposite, if you keep making those sounds I’m not sure what I will do” he says placing his forehead against mine. 

“Oh but uhm” I say licking my lips as I press myself against his leg “I think I want to find out” his eyes close and without thinking about it I pull his shirt over his head. Dylan looks shocked with his shirt over his head, looking down on his exposed body. My eyes wander over him and I enjoy what I see, very much. I let my hands run over his chest all the while Dylan is still in shock. My fingers trace the lines of his chest, letting them run over his nipple and down to his abdomen. He’s thin but sweetly defined. My hands go to his back and now I’m looking into his eyes. His shirt still on his arms over my chest. Dylan takes his arm from around me and drops his shirt on the floor. His hand pulls my v-neck shirt over my shoulder, stretching the fabric before he starts to kiss my collarbones and shoulder, my hands resting on his shoulders. Overcome by lust his hand runs down over my body. Cupping me over my shirt and when I react by bucking up he presses his hand down between my legs causing me to moan out again. “I want you to touch me there” I say looking at Dylan whose body is overcome by lust. He starts pulling on the blanket underneath me until he has it draped over the both of us. He’s laying down next to me kissing me while I open my jeans and push them down. He feels it happening against his legs and I see his eyes close in anticipation of touching my most private parts. “Are you sure?” he asks with a tremble in his hot-blooded voice.

“I have been ready for this for months” I admit to him. He chuckles.

“Fuck, me too” he says settled next to me as I pull my jeans from underneath the covers and drop it next to his shirt. Without thinking about it I pull my shirt over my head as well. Dylan looks at me in my simple white bra. He comes closer to me. Starts to kiss me again while his hands touch me everywhere he craves. Then his face lowers and he starts to kiss the top of my breasts before he moves up and into my neck. That’s when he crawls over me to the other side of me, pressing me back. This way he can let his left hand go over my tummy running it down until he touches me over my panties. A loud breath escapes my lips as I look at his face while his fingers run over me. He looks back at me but when he sees me looking at him he shies away. His breathing becomes heavier and his slender fingers start exploring what they feel. I go up and kiss him. He comes down with me, kissing me hard while his fingers press down through the fabric of my panties. I moan again and that sparks a fire in him I didn't know he had in that way. His hands go down and he takes my panties off, looking at my body as he does so. His eyes never leaving my core. Throwing the panties with the rest on the floor he comes back to lay next to me. And then finally his hand goes down again and he touches my most sensitive spot. I close my eyes and lay back while his fingers run over my already very wet core. “Fuck” he whispers as one of his fingers goes down and find its way in me. I moan out and feel the intensity of this moment wash over me. Dylan slowly moves his finger in and out of me. “More” I say before opening my eyes and finding his I nod yes as he looks at me. He goes up and lets his whole body rest between my open legs. Hovering over me he kisses me again but not as sweet as before. He pushes his tongue inside my mouth and simultaneously another digit as well. I moan against his mouth and he pushes my head to the side and starts to kiss my neck as his two fingers go in and out of me. My breathing is a mess and my hands go over his back as his body presses down on me. Dylan takes out his fingers and starts to rub down on me, trying to find the perfect spot. As he finds it I moan out in pure pleasure which is enough to make Dylan rub slow circles on me building up a pleasure inside me I had never felt before, not this intense. “You’re so beautiful, so beautiful” he says between kisses. Almost reaching that peek I tell Dylan “don’t stop” feeling embarrassed but overcome by lust as he keeps doing what he does pushing me towards that peek which throws my head back as I pull Dylan down on me. My body shocking through my high and once the intense feeling starts to lessen I pull Dylan down between my legs. As soon as his hard on touches my naked core through his pants he too moans out. I pull on him and wrap my legs around him. The covers a whole mess around us. “Oh shit if you keep doing that” and I buck up against him “yeah that, I’m gonna lose it” he says starting to pant.

“That’s okay with me” I say taking his face in between my hands, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss as I press up against him. “Fuck” he says pushing his hard on down against me with a lot of pressure, he starts to thrust on me losing his senses. I grab a hold of his back and keep him close as I keep kissing him. A low growl comes from deep within him as he keeps pressing down hard on me, staying that way until he spills in his briefs. His head is resting on my chest and his naked shoulders still shocking a little before he looks up at me. He licks his lips and gives me a sweet soft kiss, then one more and another making me smile. One more and he starts to chuckle. 

“That was” Dylan starts.

“Amazing?” I say looking at him. He nods yes.

Dylan kisses me again before he sits on the side of the bed. Handing me my things. “I’ll be right back” he says getting up. While he cleans up in his bathroom I get dressed. I sit on his bed when he gets back in sweatpants. When he sees me he starts to smile so sweetly it reaches his eyes perfectly. He places his arms around me and pulls me down with him on the bed. Once again we’re laced together completely. He pulls the covers over us. “I’m quitting school” Dylan says laughing.

“Me too, let's make out full time. No distractions” I say laughing with him. 

“Hmm don’t tempt me” he says kissing my head and neck softly. I push him on his back and lean over him, our faces close. 

“I’m definitely going to try” I say giggling as I watch him lick his lips. While I kiss him he pulls me on top of him, laying stomach to stomach.

“You already succeeded” he says laughing before he rolls me over completely but we get caught in the covers. “For fucks sake” he says annoyed making me chuckle. He looks at me “is this funny to you?” he asks me and I nod yes not able to say anything through my laughing. “Oh really?” he says as he starts to tickle me “how about this?” he asks kissing me through the tickling “still funny” I heavily shake my head no. “I think this is hilarious” Dylan says to me. And here we are. Playing, napping and making out throughout the entire school day. 


End file.
